


it's whatever you like (make it feel good)

by zouisclimax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not really it's just mentioned), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That isn’t the point, Niall. It doesn’t matter that I love Kanye or that this is my favorite song from the album.” It’s a great album and Blood On The Leaves is a fantastic song. But, that isn’t the point! “The point is that I shouldn’t be able to hear what Zayn is listening when I am two fucking doors down! It’s just fucking disrespectful! And rude. Like, Zayn isn’t the only person in the building! God, I fucking hate him.”</p>
<p>[The one where Liam's an RA and Zayn lives two doors down. Zayn plays his music too loud and Liam hates him, except he totally probably doesn't]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's whatever you like (make it feel good)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my bb, lizzie. sorry school is the worst. here's some ziam to make you feel better, but we're dropping out anyway, so it doesn't matter. pick you up in 10. -rach
> 
> title from Pop Thieves (Make It Feel Good) by Childish Gambino

Liam’s head is going to explode. Like, literally, actually explode. He’s talking blood and brain bits all over the walls. 

“I think you just need to take a deep breath and-”

“Harry!” Liam barks out. “No! I don’t need to take a deep breath. I don’t need your yoga crap right now!”

“Actually I think-”

“Haz, careful. He’s turning red. Looks like a feckin’ tomato.” 

“What I need!” Liam continues, barrelling on and ignoring Niall. “is for him to TURN DOWN HIS STUPID MUSIC!” 

“Hey, Childish Gambino isn’t stupid, the indie shit Haz listens to is stupid.” 

“Heeeeey.” Harry pouts. 

“Just being honest.” Niall laughs and Harry throws a pencil at him. 

“Whatever. I’m going to murder him.” Liam decides. 

“Payno, you couldn’t murder anyone.” Niall says before letting out a ‘oompf’ as Harry tackles him. 

“Oh I could murder someone. I could murder Zayn stupid whatever his middle name is Malik. I will murder him if he doesn’t fucking turn his music down! I am trying to study! I have an exam tomorrow!”

And he does. It’s an Anatomy and Physiology II exam and Liam only has 4 exams this semester and it’s over the Endocrine system, which, according to the teacher, is this hardest system they study, and Liam feels like he could cry. He does well in the class, but that’s only because he studies his life away. But, today he wasn’t able to because he had to settle three separate roommate debates and then he had to help Harry find a resource for his paper and now that he is just sitting down to study at 7 o’clock, Zayn’s music is blaring!? Liam cannot believe his luck today. 

“I think it starts with a L… maybe a J.” Harry adds uselessly from under Niall’s arm. 

“One time Louis told me his middle name was Beyoncé. Apparently dude’s got killer pipes.” 

“Oh.” Harry sighs, dreamily. “Louis.”

“Fuck. I did this to myself, didn’t I?” Niall groans. 

“Louis. Louis. Louis.”

“Harry! You are moaning his name like a preteen girl!”

“Niall! It’s not my fault he’s perfect! Have you seen his thighs!”

“Oh my fuckin’ god, here we going again with the thighs!”

“Yes! Yes, here we do go again because they are a work of fucking art!”

“I’m going to go say something.” Liam says, mostly to himself, because his best friends are arseholes and don’t seem to care about his fucking crisis.

“Li, don’t.” Harry says, finally paying attention to him again. Oh, wow. How nice of him. “Just go talk to the RA.”

“Harry, I am the RA.” Liam deadpans. 

“Oops. Forgot that.” Harry giggles and Liam rolls his eyes.

“You are a fuckin’ idiot, Haz.” 

“Niall! No I am not! I’m human! I make mistakes! I’m not perfect!”

Liam ignores them and leaves his room, turning left and heading two, yes, Liam can hear him from two!, doors away. He stops when he gets to the door, and ugh, this door. See, nothing is actually wrong with it, but personally, Liam finds many things wrong with it, like the doodles of penises (yeah, Liam might be gay but that doesn’t mean he wants to look at doodles of dicks all day, real dicks are more his style), and the graffiti marijuana leaves. It’s also covered with Spider-Man and Green Lantern pictures, which, while Liam does love those superheros, who the hell has a Green Lantern pictures on their door over Batman!? It’s just plain wrong. Liam just really doesn’t get Zayn Malik. Or Louis Tomlinson. But, mostly Zayn Malik.

Liam huffs out another sigh before knocking, loudly. 

Magically, the two trouble makers hear it because the door swings open a moment later. 

“Payno!” Louis shouts, waving a hand around his face, eyes panicky. “What, uh,” He coughs and Liam squints at him. Wait a minute… “What brings you to Zayn and I’s room on this fine Tuesday evening?”

“Are you smoking weed?!”

“What. No!” Louis gasps. “I don’t… I don’t even know what weed is! Zayn?”

“Yeah, mate?” Zayn answers, his voicing carrying from somewhere in the room. 

“Do you know what weed is?”

“Haven’t a clue, mate.” 

“Yep. We have no clue.” Louis says, trying his best to look innocent. Liam rolls his eyes and shoulders past him into the room. And holy shit, it fucking reeks. And jesus. His eyes fucking burn.

“Hey!” Louis shouts. “You can’t just barge in here!”

“Yes I can, I’m your RA!” Liam sneers back. He sounds like a five year old, but he doesn’t care. “And don’t know what weed is, my arse! That might work if you didn’t have fucking sketches of weed leaves on your door, idiots! Are you two literally hot boxing right now? Do you know how much trouble you are about to get in. This might lead to expulsion!” 

“He’s bluffing!” Zayn slurs from the bed. Oh my god, how high is he! He looks fucking gone. Like, he looks higher than the moon! 

“Louis! How high is he!” 

“Uh…” Louis mumbles, hand scratching idly at his stomach. “A 2? No 10 minus 2. 7? Is that 7?”

Jesus Christ. 

“Bluff, bluff, bluff.” Zayn giggles. Louis starts giggling, too, and Liam races to Zayn, plucking the joint from his mouth. He cannot with these two! 

“Hey!” Zayn pouts. “Gimme!” 

“This!” Liam stubs out the joint. “Is so, so illegal! And against the university rules! You are going to get in so much trouble!” 

“Nah, we won’t.” Zayn says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh you won’t? I was just going to write you up for too loud of music, but with this additional weed… trouble, mate. Lots.” 

“You won’t write us up.” Zayn says, shrugging again. And god! Liam wants to smack him. Stop shrugging your stupid shoulders, Zayn! Stop! God he is so infuriating! 

“Oh, I won’t?!” Liam asks incredulously. 

“He won’t?” Louis pipes up. 

“Nope.”

“And why won’t I?” 

“Because. You would miss me too much, Leeyum. Plus, Harry would kill you if you got his love expelled.” 

Okay, only one of those things is true. Harry would absolutely hate and possibly murder Liam if he got Louis expelled, but Liam in no way would miss Zayn. Nope, none. He hates Zayn. Really, truly does. Zayn is annoying. He plays his music too loud and he does drugs! And he likes Green Lantern! Over Batman! That’s a no for Liam. A solid no.

“Harry is in love with you?!” Louis asks. Zayn and Liam both turn to look at him. He looks heated, his face red and his chest puffed out. He looks like an angry cat, ready to claw someone and mark his territory. 

“No, you dweeb. He’s in love with you.” Zayn rolls his eyes and Louis beams. 

“Oh. Wow. Good. He’s dreamy.” 

“God.” Liam moans. “He feels the same just go make out with him.”

“What!? He does!? Oh my god! Wait. No. I can’t make out with him now, I’m rank. I haven’t showered in like three days. Fuck.” Ew! Louis is disgusting! “Zayn, remind me to make out with Harry tomorrow! Don’t let me forget.” Louis flops down on his bed and Liam wrinkles his nose at him.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Zayn laughs. 

“I wouldn’t miss you.” Liam finally adds. He regrets it immediately, as it draws attention back to him. Louis snorts and Zayn laughs, his eyebrows raising slightly. God, his eyebrows are stupid. 

“Sure, babes. You keep telling yourself that.”

“I wouldn’t!” Liam argues. Ugh, god! He is so done with these boys! “Turn down your music and open a window! If I have to come back again tonight, you will be written up.” 

“Oh, I like it when he gets all serious and demanding. Tie me up, Daddy!” Louis winks at Liam and Liam feels his cheeks blaze. Which, ha, good pun, Liam. But, no! 

“Mmm.” Zayn moans. And fuck. Liam did not need to hear that. His cheeks burn brighter and his dick twitches in his pants. Thankfully, it was only a slight twitch and Zayn and Louis are way too high to notice. 

“I’m leaving!” He announces. “Goodnight.” 

“Night, babe!” Louis laughs. 

“I’ll miss you so much, Leeyum!” Zayn calls. Liam huffs and storms out the room. He hates Zayn Malik. Hates. 

\--

“Louis Tomlinson is going to make out with you tomorrow.” Liam says as he enters his room and stalks over to his desk. He can still hear the music clearly, but the bass is no longer vibrating his bones, so, he counts it as a slight win. 

Harry gasps and falls off Liam’s bed. “Oh my god!”

Niall doesn’t stop laughing for 20 minutes. 

\--

It happens again Thursday night. Steady, thumping beats leak into Liam’s room through the paper thin dorm walls and Liam freezes. God. Damn. It. He groans and throws his pencil down, slumping forward over his desk. 

“Calm down, Li!” Niall says. “It’s Yeezus! You love Kanye!” 

Liams sighs and spins in his chair to face Niall. He’s lounging on Liam’s bed, having been sexiled from his and Harry’s room (Louis did way more than make out with Harry yesterday and has been doing way more since), stuffing his face with Liam’s crisps and avoiding the pile of homework next to him. 

“That isn’t the point, Niall. It doesn’t matter that I love Kanye or that this is my favorite song from the album.” It’s a great album and Blood On The Leaves is a fantastic song. But, that isn’t the point! “The point is that I shouldn’t be able to hear what Zayn is listening when I am two fucking doors down! It’s just fucking disrespectful! And rude. Like, Zayn isn’t the only person in the building! God, I fucking hate him.”

Niall snorts. “No you don’t.” 

“Um, yes I do?” What the fuck is Niall talking about? Liam despises Zayn. Loathes, really. 

“Nah, Li. You have such a fucking crush on him.”

“Crush!?” Liam sputters. “I- what?! No, I do not! He’s! Niall, he does drugs!”

“Oh, weed is hardly a drug.” Niall scoffs.“Plus, you’ve smoked it before, Liam. Stop acting high and mighty. Hehe, high.”

“I’ve never smoked in a dorm, though! And he’s annoying! And disrespectful! And rude! And he talks down to me! Like, he thinks he is smarter than me!” 

“He does not!” Niall laughs. “That’s absurd. He does not do that.” 

“Yes, he does! Or well, it seems like he does! He’s always using fancy words around me and then laughing when I get all confused at them. And he’s. I don’t like him. He’s not even my type!”

Niall almost falls off the bed at them. “Liam James! He is the definition of your type! Shut your fuckin’ mouth, you dirty liar!” 

Okay, yeah so maybe Zayn is. Liam can’t help it that he likes tattoos and dark hair and long, thick lashes. But, no. Just because Zayn has all of those things does not mean he likes him. No. That’s absurd. 

“He fucking likes Green Lantern more than Batman, Niall.” 

“Yeah, but he still loves Batman! He loves comics, Li. He’s so your type it hurts. You like him so much, it hurts. You’re giving me chest pains!” 

“I DO NOT!” Liam huffs. “You are so annoying. I’m done talking. Shut up, I need to finish this.” 

Niall cackles and Liam flips him off, turning around and going back to his Micro. He doesn’t like Zayn. Zayn’s the worst. Niall’s a bloody idiot. 

\--

It happens again the next night. It’s Friday and yes, Liam knows it’s pretty lame to study on a Friday night, but he’s on duty (which means he has to sit in the common area and make sure drunk people don’t break themselves trying to get back into their rooms) and Niall and Harry went out and he’s bloody bored. He had thought that since Louis went out with Harry and Niall that maybe Zayn did, too. He had thought he was going to be able to study without any distractions, but it turns out he was very, very wrong. 

Jay Z is the booming from Zayn’s room. And Liam means booming in the goddamn literal sense. The couch he is sitting on is shaking! This is honestly the loudest the music has ever been. And he knows, it’s Friday, and no one else is probably studying but him, and that he really shouldn’t be mad, but he is. He’s furious.

He throws his book down and stomps down the hall to Zayn’s room. He knocks harshly and repeatedly, only stopping when Zayn throws open the door. 

“Jesus Christ. What’s your fucking problem?” 

“YOU!” Liam shouts. “You are my fucking problem!” 

“What-” Zayn starts but Liam shakes his head and pushes him, shoving him back into the room. The heavy door slams behind them and Zayn balks at him. 

“Did you just fucking shove me?!” 

“Yes!” Liam shouts. “Yes, I fucking did!” 

“I cannot believe you just-”

“What are you doing here!” Liam interrupts. 

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks, crossing his arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here! It’s Friday night! Why aren’t you out! Why are you here!?” 

“Um, because I fucking live here, mate. I could ask you the same goddamn thing.” 

“I’m on duty! You aren’t! You could be doing anything! You could be out, getting drunk and high. Fucking bitches, or something. I don’t know! Just, ugh! Why are you fucking here blaring your goddamn music!” 

“Because I-”

“I just. You are so fucking disrespectful, you know what? Just disrespectful and rude! And inconsiderate!” 

“Excuse me!” Zayn scoffs.

“You fucking are!” Liam fires back at him. “You don’t give a fuck about the other people on this floor, Zayn! You just care about you! You are just so selfish!”

“I’m selfish!? Liam, you’re selfish! Here you are yelling at me and why? Because YOU want quiet, because YOU need quiet, because YOU are trying to study! You aren’t the only person on the floor, Liam!” Zayn sneers at him. He shoves at Liam’s shoulders and he stumbles back a bit. Zayn presses forward, shoving at Liam again and again until his back hits the door. “If you fucking need quiet that bad, go live in the goddamn library!”

Now Liam is the one balking. Zayn’s calling him selfish?! Oh, no. Oh fucking no way. 

“You are so fucking annoying! You make me so mad!” 

“You make me mad!” Zayn spits back at him. 

And jesus. Liam literally just got hit in the face with a bit of Zayn’s spit. Holy shit. When did they get this close? Liam can feel Zayn’s body heat radiating from him. He can see the saliva on his lips and he can count every fucking eyelash. 

He feels himself open his mouth to say something, but nothing but hot breath comes out. And then. 

He doesn’t know who makes the first move. He doesn’t know whose eyes drifted down first or whose hand grabbed whose shirt. He doesn’t know when the huffing stopped and the kissing started. But it did. And it’s happening and Jesus fucking Christ.

The kiss is far from sweet. It’s hard and bruising. It’s messy and biting and Zayn’s rough and fuck. Liam loves it. God, he loves it. Ugh, fuck Niall. Fuck Niall so much. 

Zayn’s teeth dig into his bottom lip and he groans, hands trailing up Zayn’s side and to his shoulders. He digs his thumbs into the muscles and Zayn let’s out this delicious, breathy little moan. Liam uses that opportunity to lick into his mouth, tracing his tongue along the ridges of Zayn’s teeth. He pulls back before Zayn gets the chance to tangle his tongue with him. 

Zayn whines and Liam smirks, digging his thumbs into his shoulders one last time before letting go and shoving, hard. Zayn gasps as he stumbles back from Liam.

“Wh-”

“Take your shirt off.” Liam demands. Zayn’s mouth parts, but he doesn’t move. “Did you not hear me? Take your shirt off.” 

Zayn complies this time, scrambling to grip the fabric and tug it over his head. 

And Liam.

Well, Liam can’t help the slight drop of his mouth. It’s just. Zayn’s fucking beautiful. He’s so beautiful it’s fucking annoying. And okay, every passerby and stranger on the street can see that Zayn is beautiful. They can see his magnificent jawline and immaculate cheekbones. They can see his mile long lashes and his gorgeous deep, whiskey eyes. But, not everyone gets to see what Liam is seeing. 

They don’t get to see his lithe, shirtless body and surprisingly broad shoulders. They don’t get to see the golden skin of his torso and the contrast of the dark ink tattoos against it. Only Liam does. This Zayn, this Zayn is all for Liam. 

“You’re,” Liam starts, tongue flicking over his lips, as his eyes trail up and down Zayn’s body. “You’re...”

“I’m what?” Zayn asks. Liam’s eyes dart back to Zayn’s face. He looks smug. And cocky. And he’s doing that one eyebrow raise thing that Liam fucking hates. And Liam comes right back to reality. What is he doing?! Complementing Zayn!? He hates Zayn. This is just a hate fuck. And Liam will be damned if Zayn gets the upper hand.

“The worst.” Liam spits out, grabbing at Zayn’s hip and harshly pulling him into him. “The fucking worst.” 

“Yeah?” Zayn breathes. His breath hits Liam right in the face and what is wrong with him? Why is that hot? That should be gross. “Yeah, Liam? Am I? Am I really the-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Liam snarls. He gives Zayn a biting kiss and Zayn whines, standing up on his tiptoes and pushing his chest against Liam’s. Liam lets him, but only for a minute. He steps away, yanking his shirt off as he moves around Zayn into the center of the room. “Trousers off, pants too.” 

“You like telling me what to do, Liam?” Zayn asks, sliding his jeans down his legs.

“I don’t know, Zayn. You like me telling you want to do? Sure seems like it.” He nods at the very obvious bulge in his pants and Zayn scowls. Liam can’t help but smirk back. “Take them off.” Liam orders again. Zayn smirks and dips his fingers into the band, snapping it. 

“Why don’t you take them off for me?” He’s trying to tease Liam. Liam will not have that. He is in charge. He!

“Take them off. Now.” His voice so gruff, he barely recognizes himself. Zayn bites his lip and nods, pushing the black fabric until it falls and pools at his feet. 

“Should I?” Zayn asks, jerking his thumb in the direction of the bed. Liam nods. He hates to admit it, but he can’t really form a coherent thought right now, let alone a sentence. He’s just distracted. By Zayn’s dick.

It isn’t huge, Liam has seen huge (Harry is fucking massive), but it’s a good size. He’s probably an inch or so shorter than Liam, and a bit thinner. Liam isn’t a size queen (okay, he kind of is, but he likes to do the fucking more, so he isn’t a huge one), but does appreciate a good sized dick. Zayn just so happens to have one. And he also just so happens to have one of the prettiest dicks Liam has ever seen. Like...Liam is being completely serious. It’s so pretty? It’s a deep, deep red that reminds Liam of dark cherries and he just wants to eat it. 

God, honestly, he just wants to fucking eat Zayn. Not in like the, fuck, what’s that word for humans eating humans? Whatever. Liam doesn’t mean that way. He means the sexual way. He wants to lick every inch of Zayn. He wants to taste his tattoos. He wants to swallow him whole. 

“Liam!” 

Zayn’s moan startles him and Liam looks up, he was staring at the floor?, groaning at the sight in front of him. Zayn’s on his bed now. On his hands and knees. His arse sticking up in the air. Holy shit. Liam can barely breathe.

“Hurry the fuck up, would you?” Zayn hisses. Liam shakes his head and forces his eyes away from Zayn’s pert little ass.

“Don’t you fucking start with me, Zayn.” Liam unbuttons his jeans and kicks them to the floor. 

“Whatever, just. Ugh, would you just fucking do something already?” 

“Need me that badly?” Liam smirks, sliding his pants off.

“Shut up.” Zayn retorts, his voice low as he rubs his cheek against his shoulder. Liam genuinely smiles. He can’t help but be pleased that Zayn wants him. He settles on his knees behind Zayn, trailing his fingers slowly up the back of his thighs. Zayn shivers and Liam feels goosebumps form under the pad of his fingers. 

He leans forward, body covering Zayn’s, as he bites at his ear. “Lube?”

“Top drawer.” Zayn squeaks out. Liam smirks and drags his mouth down the side of Zayn’s neck, placing a messy kiss at the base before pulling back to search the drawer for the bottle. He finds it immediately, frowning when he sees the flavor, strawberry kiwi. Liam hates that flavor. But, it’s fitting he guesses, because he hates Zayn, too. Liam also hates that the bottle is half empty. And he really, really hates the surge of jealousy that suddenly pumps through his veins. 

“Leeyum.” Zayn whines. 

“Didn’t think you’d be this needy, Zayn.” He comments, shoving the drawer closed. Zayn doesn’t respond, just pushes his ass back against Liam’s fucking dick. They both let out groan when he slides between Zayn’s cheeks, head catching slightly on the rim. 

“Like that?” Liam whispers, grinding forward and making his cock catch again. Zayn moans and his head drops down to hang between his arms. 

“I won’t beg.” Zayn croaks. “I won’t.”

“You sure?” Liam asks, pulling back and sitting on his haunches. He drags his fingers down Zayn’s spine. 

“Uh huh.” Zayn mumbles. 

“We’ll see about that.” Liam lets his fingers drag a little further down, digging them into the flesh of Zayn’s ass. Zayn lets out a little squeal. Liam smirks and digs his fingers in a bit harder before pulling back and smacking his hand across Liam’s ass. 

He doesn’t know why he did it or what made him feel the need to quite literally, spank Zayn, but something did. And he did. And holy shit! Liam spanked him! You can’t just spank someone!? He’s about to stutter out an apology when Zayn let’s out a groan and drops to his elbows.

“Fuck.” He moans. “Yes, Li. Fuck. Yes.” 

Liam chokes. Holy shit. Zayn liked it. Zayn wants more. Oh my god. 

“You want another?” And oh my god. Where did that come from? Sure, Liam has his kinks and yeah, he likes to be dominate, but what? He had no idea he was into it. But, fuck, is he? He’s so into it.

“Yeah.” Zayn whines. And god, that’s so hot. That’s so fucking hot. God, Zayn is so fucking hot!

“Maybe... if you’re good.” Liam mutters, pulling his hand away completely to grab the lube. Zayn whines loudly, but shuts up when he hears the click of the cap. Liam slicks up three fingers, wrinkling his nose at the artificial scent. 

“Strawberry kiwi is disgusting, by the way, mate.”

“You’re disgusting, mate.” Zayn retorts. Liam rolls his eyes. 

“Should you be saying that to someone who is about to shove his fingers up your arse?”

“Probably not, but I’m not even sure you are going to. You’re taking so bloody-” Liam chooses that moment to slide the first finger in, all the way to the last knuckle. Zayn chokes. “Fucking Christ, Liam.”

“You were saying?” He asks. 

“Fuck off.” Zayn moans, grinding back against Liam’s finger. 

“Okay…” Liam pulls his finger out. 

“No!” Zayn breathes. “No, come on, please, Liam. Please.”

HA! Zayn begged! Liam made Zayn beg. 

“Well...since you begged.” Liam slides two fingers in this time and Zayn lets out an annoyed huff. 

“I hate you.” 

“I hate you, too.” Liam laughs. He spreads his fingers and Zayn all but screams. 

“Li, right there. Right there.” Fuck. Liam feels his dick twitch at the way Zayn moans his name. It’s all breathy and high pitched. He wants to record it and listen to it every goddamn day. 

“Right here?” He shifts his fingers a tad and Zayn sobs, head falling to the mattress, thighs spreading further apart. He lets out another cry when Liam presses harder against the bundle of nerves, rubbing at them relentlessly. 

“I’m ready.” Zayn moans. “Li, Leeyum. I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Liam asks. He’s not being cocky or anything, but, well, in his opinion, three, possibly four fingers are necessary. 

“Positive. Just fucking fuck me.” 

Liam can do that. He pulls his fingers out, pausing briefly to wipe his fingers on Zayn’s sheets, and reaches to the floor for his wallet. He grabs the condom Harry shoved in there the other day (bless him for being such an advocate for safe sex) and rips it open, rolling it down his cock. He lubes himself up and positions himself at Zayn’s entrance. 

“You ready?”

“I was ready like three hours ago, come on, Liam!” 

“God,” Liam says, shoving his hips forward and guides his cock into Zayn. They both moan at the feel, Zayn from the stretch and Liam from the tight, delicious heat that is Zayn. 

“You are so annoying.” Liam says, pushing forward until he is completely inside Zayn. Zayn lets out a short laugh and raises back up onto his hands. 

“Yeah? Fuck the annoying right out of me then.” 

Well, it isn’t the worst idea. It’s actually probably the best. Liam grinds his hips before pulling back and slamming into Zayn. If he is going to fuck the annoying out of Zayn, he’s going to have to fuck him hard.

“Jesus!” Zayn says, hands sliding against the sheets. Liam lets out a laugh and fucks into him harder, moving his hips as fast as he can. 

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly Liam feels himself get worked up. It’s barely been ten minutes and he feels his orgasm drawing close. It’s just…

Zayn’s so warm and tight around him. Plus, he’s making all these delicious moans and his breath is all high and quick. He’s saying Liam’s name, over and over again, like a bloody prayer and working his arse on Liam’s cock like it’s his fucking job. He’s keeps clenching and unclenching around Liam and it’s just so fucking hot Liam feels like he’s going to pass out. 

“Wait, wait.” Zayn breathes. “Liam, stop.” Liam freezes in mid thrust. 

“Oh, god. Oh god!” Liam pulls out. “Did I hurt you? Am I going too fast, oh my god, Zayn I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking fine, Leeyum. Just want to turn over.” 

“Oh.” Liam says, blushing slightly. 

“Awh, that’s cute.” Zayn says, reaching up and running a finger across Liam’s pink cheek. “You care about me, Liam?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, I don’t want you to like, get hurt. I’d feel awful. I know I say I hate you, but I don’t. You just really, really piss me off.”

“You don’t hate me?” Zayn smiles up at him and Liam rolls his eyes.

“No. I don’t think I really hate anyone. But, you are really annoying? Can I get back to fucking you now?”

“If you must.” Zayn laughs. Liam laughs back, reaching down and guiding his cock back into Zayn. Zayn’s breath hitches and Liam leans down to kiss him. 

The kisses probably don’t actually qualify as real kisses. They are more just like messy, open mouth pants with lots and lots of tongue. But, Liam fucking loves them. 

He fucks into Zayn just as hard, but he slows his speed down. He knows that Zayn said he didn’t hurt him, but he’s a little scared now. Zayn doesn’t seem to mind his new pace because his legs wrap around Liam’s waist, changing the angle and allowing Liam to hit deeper. 

“Oh, fuck. Li,” Zayn breathes. “close. I’m close.” Liam nods and sinks his teeth Zayn’s lip, keeping his thrusts strong as he wraps a tight fist around Zayn’s cock. God, he’s fucking dripping. And it’s all for Liam. Jesus. Zayn whines and his hips twitch, thrusting up to meet his hand before thrusting back down to chase Liam’s cock. It’s like he can’t make up his mind, like he can’t decide what part of Liam he wants more. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Zayn chants as Liam twists his wrist on the upstroke. He digs his nail into Zayn’s slit and that’s what does it. Zayn freezes, his mouth falling open and back arching as he coats Liam’s fist and his own chest with come. 

That’s what does it for Liam. Watching Zayn fall apart is the most beautiful thing he’s ever witnessed. It’s like his brain can’t handle the images of the beautiful boy beneath him. It’s, like, a sensory overload or something. He fucks into Zayn one last time before he comes, cock buried deep. 

“Jesus.” Zayn laughs when Liam pulls out a moment later. Liam lets out a shaky laugh back at him, pulling of the condom, tying it, and throwing it towards the trash. He flops down besides Zayn and runs a hand through his sweaty hair. 

“Yeah…” He mumbles. He doesn’t know what to say. Should he leave? How do these things work? Liam’s never fucked a person he “hated” before. 

“So, I have confession.” Zayn says, turning to face him. Liam turns his head to look at him.

“What?”

“I’ve been doing it on purpose.” Zayn mumbles. What?

“What?” 

“The music.” Zayn elaborates. “I’ve been playing my music loud on purpose.” Liam feels his eyes bug and his mouth fall open. 

“What!” He can’t believe this. “Why would you do that?! I don’t- Why?!”

“Because I like seeing you get worked up?”

“Excuse me?” Liam scoffs. “Well, sorry I like my peace and quiet, god, what the fuck Zayn?” He sits up, moving to crawl over Zayn and out of the bed. He needs to go. He needs to leave right now.

“No!” Zayn says, grabbing his arm. “I mean, I like seeing you get worked up because you look so hot.”

Liam’s mouth drops even more, if that is fucking possible. Zayn giggles.

“Yeah.” He nods. “Like, you get all red and slightly sweaty. Your neck vein pops out and your chest puffs. It’s sexy as hell.”

“So you got me angry on purpose?”

“Yeah.” Zayn affirms. “Because you look so good. And I, I didn’t, I don’t know how else to talk to you. I’m scared to talk to you”

“What?!” Liam asks. “Me? You are scared to talk to me?” 

Zayn nods and bites at his lip. “Yeah.”

“Why!” Liam laughs. “Niall tells me like every day I look like a puppy.”

“You do.” Zayn giggles. “Except for when you yell at me. But, that’s why I’m scared, or was, scared to talk to you. Because you look like a puppy. Because you are a puppy. You are so nice, Liam. So kind and genuine to everyone. I’m, well, I’m not. I’m not, like, mean. But I’m moody and I don’t go out of my way to talk to everyone or help them with whatever the fuck they need. I was.. I was just scared you would never like me and I just wanted to talk to you so badly I started doing anything I could think of to piss you off.”

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! Zayn likes him!? He was scared to talk to him!? Oh my god. Liam feels like he could swoon. 

“So...you don’t hate me?” Liam asks, rolling on his side and scooting closer to Zayn. Zayn turns on his side and slides closer to Liam.

“Nope.”

“Well.” Liam mutters. “You are in luck then. I don’t know if you heard me before, but I don’t hate you either.” 

Zayn giggles. “I did. That’s why I told you. I wasn’t going to say anything, but then you said something and I was like, why the hell not? I’ll just tell him I like him and if he-”

Liam leans forward and kisses him softly. “I like you, too.” Liam feels Zayn smile against his lips and he pulls back, knocking their heads together. “So...does this mean you will stop blaring your music when I’m trying to study?”

“Not a chance.” Zayn giggles and Liam rolls his eyes. He hates Zayn Malik. Absolutely hates.


End file.
